


In Which Sherlock Kills

by StolenMidnightKisses



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accepting John Watson, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, John Watson is a Saint, M/M, Serial Killer Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenMidnightKisses/pseuds/StolenMidnightKisses
Summary: John always knew that it was a possibility- Sherlock becoming a killer. But he found that he didn't mind.Aka my offshoot on this scene:SALLYYou know why he’s here? He’s notpaid or anything. He likes it. Hegets off on it. Weirder the crime,the more he gets off. And you knowwhat? One day just showing upwon’t be enough. One day we’ll bestanding round a body and SherlockHolmes will be the one who put itthere.John stares at her, appalled at the idea.JOHNWhy would he do that?SALLYBecause he’s a psychopath. Andpsychopaths get bored.John, staring at her. Could that be true?





	In Which Sherlock Kills

John blinked down at Sherlock from the door to their flat at 221B Baker Street.

“Well, that’s a surprise.” John put down the bags of shopping by the coat stand and made a mental note to put the milk in the fridge after he’d cleared out whatever experiments Sherlock already had going on in there. God knows they didn’t need to have another thing rotting in their flat.

A small surprised sound drew his attention back to Sherlock. Sherlock looked adorably guilty- as if he’d gotten caught with his hand down the cookie jar. And also a bit confused. Possibly wondering why John wasn’t running away. Oh. Right. The body. He’d forgotten.

 “Sherlock, listen, I honestly don’t care. As long as I’m safe and still allowed to remain in the flat because God knows it’s hard to find a decent priced place in this area, everything’s fine.” Sherlock's silence about John using ‘God’ said volumes about his current mindset.

John sighed and crouched beside Sherlock. “Anderson told me that you were probably going to end up a serial killer someday. And you very well heard that comment and didn’t refute it at all. You may call me an idiot all you want but I know that you cannot stand someone saying a wrong comment without correcting it.” John gave a wry smile at Sherlock's expression and used his thumb to gently remove a blood splatter on Sherlock's cheek.

“I came to two conclusions then: one, that you already were a serial killer, or two, you knew that you would probably become one. But then the case got in the way of my thought process and left me standing in the building opposite from you with a smoking gun in my hand and the body of a dead cabbie. And I realised that we weren’t that different, you and me. And I also realised that you wouldn’t kill mindlessly- that’s boring,” John smiled wider, “You’d kill those that escaped from the law and did things that can’t be led back to them.” He indicated the body he was currently crouched on the side of. “If I’m not mistaken, That’s Cindy Cartwright, the one we convicted of child rape a couple of months back, and who was released due to her lawyer. You knew she wasn’t going to stop, and so you killed her. I’ve known this was a possibility since Study in Pink and I’m okay with that.”

Sherlock finally looked up from his bloody hands and hoarsely whispered “Sorry for the mess.” Which John translated as _Thank you for accepting me as who I am, Thank you for not calling me a Freak and running away like everyone else ever has, Thank you from saving me from myself_ and the hidden illicit whisper of _I love you._ But that wasn’t something that Sherlock was ready to face yet and John was okay with that. He found he was okay with a lot of things when it came to Sherlock. John would wait for Sherlock. He always would.

“Don’t worry about it, we had too much Sodium Bicarbonate anyway.” Said John, meaning, _Of course, Sherlock, I’ll always be here, no matter what you do, by your side like it was made for me nothing could take me away from you._ And in the corners of John’s smile and Sherlock's grateful eyes the worlds _I love you_ were hiding, patiently waiting.

And then everything was okay.


End file.
